ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Born This Way Ball/Шоу/Акт I
Космос Интро Шоу начинается с планеты G.O.A.T. Далее следует "Царство Славы" - замок, который подсвечивается фиолетовым светом, в то время как сцена покрывается туманом. Спустя несколько секунд, раздается стук копыт и левая дверь открывается и из нее выходят семь танцоров, четверо из них идут с флагом G.O.A.T, остальные три идут с оружием. Марш медленно переходит в бит песни "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)". Спустя несколько секунд на сцене появляется Гага верхом на механическом единороге, ее руки находятся за спиной так как она играет роль беженцы из тюрьмы. Интро длится примерно две минуты Обычно действие проходило на Monster Pit, но если он отсутствовал из за размеры сцены, то танцоры ходили по сцене. Факты *На первых датах, вместо фиолетового цвета использовался белый. *С 6 октября 2012 по 12 декабря 2012, желтые и синие огни были добавлены к обычному фиолетовому. *8 февраля 2013, перед интро, звучала речь "Citizens of G.O.A.T., we have captured the creature! Her freedom is ours, forever." (Жители G.O.A.T, мы захватили ее. Ее свобода теперь наша, навсегда.") The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 005.jpg Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) Гага начинает исполнение "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" в сокращенном варианте (около 2:10), начиная петь песню со слов "Run, run with her t-" до "Get your hot rods ready to rumble". Ближе к концу, сопровождение и Гага возвращаются в замок. Факты *На первых датах, песня исполнялась с таким же освещением как и в интро "Космос". *Крылья от Void of Course были добавлены к костюму Асиела Хардисона. The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 011.jpg 1340803324_normal_001.jpg Мода #Начиная с 27 апреля, Гага была одета в комбинезон, корсет, вуаль и шляпу от дизайнера Armani Privé ##27 апреля 2012, Гага носила черные брюки с костюмом в связи с южнокорейской цензурой. #Начиная с 27 апреля, сопровождающие были одеты в наряды от Void of Course. Operation: Kill the Bitch интерлюдия В конце "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" можно услышать звуки выстрела в то время как Гага уходит закулисы. Далее слыщно повторяющийся сигнал, в то время как проекторы двигаются по замка, как бы разыскивая Гагу. Интерлюдия заканчивается диалогом "Мамой G.O.A.T." : : “''Initiating satellite. Space renagade Lady Gaga has escaped. Downloading image of prisoner. Alien fugitive objective: To birth a new race. Operation: Kill the bitch!.” "Мама G.O.A.T." представляет собой гигантский алмаз, с неоновыми краями по бокам. У "Мамы G.O.A.T." также есть свое "лицо". На строчках "''Downloading image of prisoner", череп приобретает лицо Гаги. Ее голос обладает сильным французским акцентом, и она говорит очень медленно. Интерлюдия заканчивается словами "Kill the bitch!". Факты *На первых датах, Гагу можно было увидеть на втором уровне замка, она скрывалась от прожекторов. Но после того как Гага дважды падала во время этой части, было решено убрать эту часть. The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 003.jpg 555944 448266658527082 709129542 n.jpg "Government Hooker" После интерлюдии, Гага начинает петь как в опере вокал из "Government Hooker". Она продолжает петь пока она спускается вниз по лестнице и делая сексуальные движения. Прежде чем она спустится, на сцене появляется стол, а за ним танцор. Она залезает на стол и сексуально танцует перед Президентом, которого играет ее танцор Дэвид Ли Брадт. Песня останавливается на строке "As long as you pay me,", она открывает ящик стола, чтобы схватить пистолет и стреляет в президента. Затем она продолжает петь песню со строчки "I'm gonna drink my tears tonight,". Она подходит к воротам замка и открывает их выстрелом и говорит "Добро пожаловать на Born This Way Ball" перед бегством за кулисы. Факты *Во время первого шоу в Гонконге (2 мая 2012), ее микрофон сломался и она выступала без исполнения песни. *Начиная с шоу в Гонконге, она стала носить наряд с леггинсами на руках и ногах. *Во время первого шоу, только синие огни были использованы. **Начиная с первого шоу в Гонконге, половина огней были красными и синими. The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 010.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 011.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 012.jpg Мода #С 27 апреля 2012, Президент (танцор Дэвид Ли Брадт) был одет в пиджак, штаны и маску от Void of Course. "Born This Way" Песня начинается с длинного вступления "Born This Way", которое длится 2 минуты. В это время, открывается передняя часть замка и начинает играть короткий ролик "Fame". Ближе к концу музыкальной интерлюдии, становится слышно и видно как Гага рожает новую расу. В этом сегменте используются только две гигантские ноги с черными туфлями от Christian Louboutin, на животе находится молния, а также в пупке есть пирсинг. Она производит новую расу на свет и начинает исполнять песню "Born This Way". На танцорах и на Гаге надеты прозрачные латексные наряды. Волосы танцоров покрыты слизью, как будто бы они только родились. Хореография такая же как и в клипе. В конце песни, Гага уходит в замок и танцоры следуют за ней. Факты *С 27 апреля 2012 по 2 мая 2012, к наряду Гаги были прикреплены рукава по неизвестным причинам. * Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 004.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 007.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 008.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 009.JPG :Леди Гага #Наряд от Armani Privé (27 апреля - настоящее время) :Танцоры — Наряды от Perry Meek для Haus of Gaga "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" Первоначально песня исполнялась после "Scheiße," свое выступление с "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" Гага начинала со словами: "Когда они спросят вас, что вы знаете обо мне? Скажите им это..." И затем она начинает исполнение. После того как песня стала исполнятся после "Born This Way," выступление "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" начиналось по другому. На сцене появлялась Гага на троне вместе с двумя танцорами (Аманда Бален and Монтана Эфав), в то время как остальные танцоры присоединялись к ним уже вначале песни. Леди Гага в наряде от Armani Privé. Ее танцоры в наряде от Void of Course. ;Модификации *27 апреля по 12 мая 2012, песня исполнялась после "Scheiße". The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 011.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 012.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 007.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 008.jpg|5 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 009.jpg|6 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 010.jpg Lady_Gaga_Born_This_Way_Ball_costume_gold.jpg window-13.jpg ;Мода #27 апреля по 12 мая 2012, Гага и ее танцоры были одеты в наряды от Haus of Gaga #13 мая-28 мая 2012, Гага и ее танцоры были одеты в наряды от Perry Meek для Haus of Gaga. #С 29 мая по 13 июня 2012, Гага была в наряде от Armani Privé со шляпой от Haus of Gaga #С 13 июня 2012, наряд был заменен на желтый латексный плащ и бра от Void of Course. ##13 июня-23 июня Гага была одета в лакесную юбку от Void of Course. ##С 20 июня была добавлена шляпа от Haus of Gaga как завершение к костюму. ##С 27 июня латексная юбка была заменена на латексный наряд от Haus of Gaga. "Bloody Mary" Перед песней играет короткое вступление. Звучала скрипка в тот момент, когда Гага выезжала из замка. Она была одета в белый наряд с белым шлемом и ездила на платформе по "Яме Монстров", при отсутствии "Ямы", она просто ездила по сцене. С 8 февраля 2013, она не исполняла второй куплет и припев. 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 008.jpg|1.1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 012.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 005.jpg normal_15.JPG The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 011.jpg window-9.jpg|1.1 :Леди Гага #Шлем от Salvatore Salamone, наряд от Perry Meek для Haus of Gaga — 27 апреля - настоящее время ##Жакет от Tex Saverio — 17 мая 2012 - настоящее время :Танцоры #Наряд от неизвестного дизайнера — 27 апреоя - настоящее время ##Шлем от неизвестного дизайнера — 1 июля 2012 - настоящее время Манифест "Мамы Монстров" Манифест "Мамы Монстров" - это интерлюдия, в которой лицо Леди Гаги в ромбовидной форме читает манифест Мамы Монстров - "Мама G.O.A.T.". С 27 апреля - 13 мая, "Мама G.O.A.T." спускалась на сцену, чтобы рассказать зрителям Манифест. С 17 мая - настоящее время, она больше не спускалась и оставалась в правой верхней части замка. :"This is the "Manifesto of Mother Monster": On G.O.A.T, a G'overnment '''O'wned 'A'lien 'T'erritory in space, a birth of magnificent and magical proportions took place. But the birth was not finite; it was infinite. As the wombs numbered, and the mitosis of the future began, it was perceived that this infamous moment in life is not temporal; it is eternal. And thus began the beginning of the new race: a race within the race of humanity." The Born This Way Ball Manifesto of Mother Monster 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Manifesto Of Mother Monster 002.JPG "Bad Romance" Леди Гага исполняла песню с оригинальной хореографией. 18 сентября 2012, Гага дебютировала с новым реквизитом - "Яйцом", перед началом выступления. The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 005.jpg window-3.jpg Bad Romance.jpg Vessel Prop by TBA : Леди Гага #Маска, наряд, туфли от Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) с [http://ru.ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Void_of_Course Void of Course] — 27 апреля 2012- '''настоящее время : Танцоры #Жакеты от Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) с Void of Course — 27 апреля 2012 - настоящее время "Judas" После "Bad Romance", Гага говорит, "Когда вы уйдете, некоторые из вас останутся со мной. А другие, предадут меня. Вы не убьете меня!". После этого, два танцора (Марк Канемура и Джереми Хадсон) которые "предали" её, связывают ее на вершине замка и она начинает исполнять "Judas". Во время песни, танцоры продолжают пытаться связать ее, но она принимает ответные меры и гонит их прочь, стреляя из ружья. Песня заканчивается ремиксом DJ White Shadow. Однако, во воемя Европейской части тура, хореография была другой, 4 танцоры танцевали с флагами "G.O.A.T." 10 июня 2012, Джереми Хадсон случайно ударил Гагу по голове во время песни. Эта песня исполнялась в том же наряде, что и "Bad Romance". С 27 июня по 8 июля, Гага исполняла песню в синем наряде, который не был использован снова, когда тур возобновился в августе 2012 года. The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 006.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 005.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 010.jpg judasnewoutfit.JPG|3 26-10-2012.jpg : Леди Гага #Жакет и туфли от Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) с [http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Void_of_Course Void of Course'] — 27 апреля - 24 июня, 14 августа, 2012 - 6 октября 2012, 13 ноября 2012 - 'настоящее время #Наряд от Void of Course - 27 июня, 2012 - 8 июля 2012 #Наряд от Christian Lacroix - 26 октября 2012 - 11 ноября 2012 : Танцоры #Жакеты от Брендона Максвелла (Haus of Gaga) с Void of Course — 27 апреля - настоящее время Категория:The Born This Way Ball Tour